Faith
by eblonde
Summary: 4x17 promo tag. Jane wakes and discovers she is in a dire situation. Oneshot, Drabble.


4x17 promo tag. This was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be so it's kind of turned into a wee drabble.

Took to opportunity to fill in a whenbadthingshappen bingo square though.

Thank you to lurkingwhump as always. I would never post if it wasn't for you.

Jane knew the moment consciousness started to creep back into her senses, that something was terribly wrong. Her head pounded, her mouth was dry and her body wasn't responding properly. It felt like a thick void had covered her, stopping her from waking properly.

She had definitely been drugged.

Her skin prickled, another indication that danger was near. She took a deep breath and focused on the basics. Opening her eyes seemed to be the most logical beginning.

She squeezed her eyelids shut, before cracking her eyes open, but was met with nothing but darkness.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to get her eyes to focus, but the darkness would not lift. She swallowed thickly, willing her arms to move so she could get a better gauge of her circumstances.

Finally the drug addled connections in her brain rewired, and her arms started to respond. She brought her hands up to her face, wincing slightly as the backs on her hands scraped against something.

Blinking again, still trying to make sense of her surroundings, she felt around, hitting something solid when her hands were only inches above her face. Feeling along the roof, she realised she was squashed into a small enclosed space. Her shoes had been removed and her hair and clothing were damp. She shivered against the sudden chill that crept into her bones.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened to her. Her last memory was fighting Madeline's henchmen, she had been just about to handcuff them when… she tensed, wincing slightly as she aggravated a tender spot on her thigh.

Everything came rushing back. One of Madeline's men had drugged her… and what? Threw her into the trunk of a car?

She frowned, moving her hands around, feeling even more confused at the wooded material of her prison.

_Ok so not a car…_

She shifted, feeling around the confines of her body, before she came across a hard plastic object. She inspected the object with her fingers, turning it over and pressing the button that was on the underside. The torch turned on, illuminating the small space.

She blinked against the sudden intrusion of light, before her eyes darted from side to side, taking in her dire surroundings. Her heart rate and breathing were already beginning to accelerate as the panic started to set in.

_Ok… so I'm in a box…_

She brought her hands up, tapping on the roof of her makeshift prison.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called, dread filling her. "Somebody help me!" she cried, when she was met with nothing but silence.

She took to hitting the roof again, hoping that by making noise, she might alert a passerby. With each hit, she found herself becoming more desperate. She was trapped.

What she hadn't accounted for, was where her small prison might be. After a particularly hard punch, the wood splintered, soil raining down on top of her.

"No no no no no!" she exclaimed, trying to stop the flow of dirt by covering the hole with her hands. Reaching down, she pulled one of her socks off, plugging the hole.

She shivered again, fear constricting her heart, stealing her breath away.

They had buried her alive.

She was having trouble wrapping her mind around the complete horror of the situation

"Somebody help me!" she cried again, her breath starting to come out in ragged gasped as she began to hyperventilate. "KURT!" she wailed, losing her resolve completely. She hit the side of the box, before dissolving into a fit of tears.

They had buried her alive… there was no way that she was going to get out of this one. She had no idea how long she had already been trapped, and now that she knew where she was, she knew there would be limited oxygen. Kurt and the team were running on a timeframe, that just wasn't going to be long enough this time.

She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. She needed to conserve oxygen, and panicking wouldn't help.

She shivered again, the damp in her clothes and the plummeting temperatures outside of her prison, chilling her to the bone. She knew she was at risk of getting hypothermia. Scoffing, she wondered which would kill her first; suffocation or freezing to death.

She closed her eyes and thought about Kurt. About what this must be doing to him. They had been through so much in the last few months. From the ZIP poisoning to her mental downward spiral, it was a wonder he was still holding his reserve. She hated that yet again, she would be the cause of his heartache.

She only hoped that he wouldn't spend the rest of his life, obsessing over yet another body in the ground.

She rolled her eyes, taking another calming breath. She had to believe there was still hope. She had to believe that after everything she had been through, this would not be the end.

She had to believe that she would get her chance at redemption. That karma hadn't decided to just punish her quickly.

"No." she whispered, not allowing herself to believe that this was it. She had so many wrongs that she needed to make amends for. This simply couldn't be the end.

She just had to have faith.

Faith in her husband. Faith in her team.

Faith that there was still hope.

She hugged her arms to her chest, hoping to try and conserve heat. All she could do was wait and try and keep herself alive until then.

"Please hurry." she whispered, a single tear rolling down the side of her face.

There was no way for her to keep time. Slowly she could feel her limbs getting heavy, both hypothermia and oxygen deprivation beginning to set in. She had long since stopped shivering, an indicator that her body temperature was dropping dangerously low.

She knew she was running out of time.

Her vision was beginning to grey around the edges, unconsciousness pulling at her senses. She blinked tiredly, smiling softly when Kurt's face came into view.

"I love you." she whispered. "I always have and I always will."

With that she sunk into the blackness.

Her time had officially run out.


End file.
